runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranis
Tyranis, also called as The Queen of Carnage, The Mistress of Massacre and The Blood Hunter is the Goddess of bloodbath, violence and hunting and sacrifices. She was one of the 'New Gods' or Immortals along with Ethonix. Her followers are called the Charunds, a race of born-hunters, the best prowlers in the cosmos. The deadly tribes of the Blue Wolf Valley are also loyal to her. Appearance Tyranis is depicted in ancient scriptures as a beautiful but stern woman, having blonde hair and a lithe build. She is sometimes depicted wearing the Cloak of the Beast. She has piercing grey eyes. History The tale of Tyranis is often recited in verse form from the powerful book of secrets Ethoak, during rituals and sacrifices and also during festivities. Early Life Festa was a natural hunter. From her childhood days itself, she learned to hunt. She was raised in a hut in the Northern Lands where the oldest and deadliest Wolf Tribe resided, though the tribe had conquered many places in the north and had branched out to those places( like the tribes in Blue Wolf Valley ). She was the daughter of the great Chieftain Holord and she didn't disappoint him. She used to roam the forests all the time, hunting the creatures that lurked there. She was very capable and the enemies found it impossible to breach their home. Therefore, naturally, she was elected as the next Chieftain at the age of ten! The Invasion of the Morluks The Morluks, an ancient race of animal-human hybrids were a massive kingdom and were a constant threat to the Wolf Tribe. The beasts had, on many occasions, tried to conquer the tribe but to no avail. Finally, they grew irritated and sent out an army of their race from all parts of the northern mountains. The beasts invaded through a secret passage built painstakingly for such occasions and slaughtered the tribes in the night. However, Festa had been vigil all night and she rallied her personal forces to bring more tine for her people to prepare. The invaders were skilled and they expertly slaughtered the people. Fortunately, the whole of the Wolf Tribe was prepared by then and struck back with fury. But the beasts were successful in their objective and wiped out the population, strategically preventing them from communicating to the other branches. Ultimately, the Wolf tribe succumbed to the onslaught and most of its people fled to other branches, including Holord himself! Festa, however, refused to flee and was therefore punished by being thrown into the frozen river, smashing it in the process. was therefore punished by being thrown into the frozen river, which shattered upon impact, plunging her into the cold waters. The Headhunters of Ribia The drowning warrior was rescued by The Headhunters of Ribia, a group of mercenaries who killed for a living. The Headhunters were wary at first, but one of them pointed out that she was the legendary Chieftain of the Northern lands but they weren't pleaded to have her presence in their midst. They would have killed her if not for her skills. Reluctantly, they took her to Ribia. There, she had could do nothing but pledge allegiance to the King of Ribia, Corsk. She was given sufficient equipment and an abode in the forests. From then onwards, Festa served the king. The Headhunters of Ribia offered no mercy, killing the king's enemies and completing their mission. Festa didn't mingle with any of them except a man named Derkope. Derkope was the only one with a conscience in the group and he wanted to leave when he got the chance, just like herself. Soon they became the closest of friends. Festa gradually rose in rank and finally became the leader of the Headhunters. Coming to the top wasn't easy as it seemed. She was humiliated by her co-workers and was threatened frequently. The Oracle of Kesh On one occasion, the Headhunters were given the task of killing an oracle after he had irritated the king by revealing his short lifespan. They arrived at Brimhaven in Karamja to intercept the oracle, who was travelling by that way to reach his native land of Oorett in the west. When they finally confronted the oracle he made an offer to Festa alone: if she let him live, he would reveal her future(which, according to him, held promise). Festa was prepared to do anything to leave the Headhunters and she halfheartedly complied. She informed this to Derkope and they both decided to take the risk. While the other hunters were sneaking upon the oracle, Festa and Derkope swiftly killed them. Before any of them even noticed, all were dead. Once the hunters were dead, Derkopes bade her farewell and took a boat to the south. The oracle, surprisingly, held on to his end of the deal. He cryptically instructed Festa to sail to Blue Wolf Valley, giving her a glowing dagger, and left without further explanation. Ethonix and her destiny She was wary when she reached Blue Wolf Valley, the coldest area in Gielinor. She kept her guard up, expecting to face the Morluks. However, she was greeted by her fellow tribesmen, who had come to know about the fall of their Northern tribe. They gave her grave news; apparently the beasts were about to attack all known branches of The Wolf Tribe in the following weeks. The tribe was once again prepared to flee as were the tribes in other branches. They took her to the central hut. Inside, she was glad to see her father Holord inside. They were preparing to flee to the west. She never told them about her incidents. The days passed slowly. Tension built up with each passing day. One day, a tribal person approached the valley. Mistaking him to be an ally of the Morluks the Wolf clan fought him, but the man was skilled. He easily defeated them. He then introduced himself as a traveller named Ethonix. Though the situation was grave, the tribesmen sheltered him in the central hut. Soon both of them became lovers but were embarrassed to reveal it publicly. Soon Ethonix left for the quest her father had purposefully told him so that the would clear the area immediately. Though she cared for her fellow tribesmen, alas, love and challenges beckoned and she went along with him. After spending time with her lover, Festa had to leave due to complications in the quest; she assured him that she would be waiting for him. She then went east, travelling across Morytania, she sensed something was drawing her there, yet she couldn't comprehend, she could only follow her instincts. Journey through the Twisted Grove Cutting her way through Morytania, she then reached the infamous Twisted Grove whose branches hosted plenty of souls. The dreams she'd been having the previous days were all pointing in one direction: crossing the grove to reach the Death Mountains from which blood flowed to form the Blood River. Her destiny was nearing.... As she trudged along the dead grass, she heard the whispers of souls calling out to her. They had sacrificed their bodies by committing suicide for one reason or the other. They tempted her to join her. She tried hard to resist, but it was becoming useless to do so. The souls spewed it terrible truths in order to lure her. The death of Derkope, Ethonix in the verge of dying at the hands of a God, the extinction of the Wolf Tribe..... the truth of life rolled out to her. She finally broke into tears. Almost gave up. Then stopped whimpering. She was a warrior at heart. No matter what the odds were she would survive in the end. She just knew it. With steely resolve she cut the tree in half and then continued her journey. The Blood River Finally she reached the Death Mountains. Below waited her end in the form of a gigantic monster. The Guardian of the River, she knew. It even prevented Gods from passing the mountains. The ultimate hunt need here. The monster lunged at her. She took a deep breath and dropped into its gaping mouth. The inside of its mouth was a torture chamber. Toxic gases of all kinds surged through her. It was all she could to hold its mouth open with her blade...before it snapped in half. She used all strength and withdrew her dagger, glowing, the Ancient Blurite metal glinting in the dark. She cried a war cry and repeatedly stabbed the beast. The at yaks only weakened it. The true challenge was yet to cone. Then the mountain exploded. The magic taught by Ethonix weren't useless after all. Huge boulders crushed the beast while she heaved a boulder with all her might, which broke its nose and stuck into its nostrils. She plunged the knife into the other. The creature roared, unable to breathe. The falling rocks pushed it over the edge where it fell from a great height into the blood river below. The warrior leapt after it. As the beast landed with a splash, she recited some incantations and carved markings on the animal. Then she bathed in ther blood. When she emerged again she was no mortal. She was a god. Queen of Carnage Festa renamed herself Tyranis, which meany 'blood gorger' in the Ancient language. She then built her gigantic empire which slaughtered everything that stood in her way, after all, the Charunds were remorseless an deadly. Among the first ones to die were the Morluks. The remaining Wolf Tribe pledged allegiance to the Queen of Carnage. Her reign was far from the end, the hunt had only begun.... The Crusade of the Gods Tyrania also helps the gods in their crusade in the lost realm. The End of Existence Tyranis plays a major role in stopping the cataclysm. Trivia * She is the god of hunting and sacrifices. * Her lover Ethonix becomes the Harbinger of Apocalypse. Category:Üntara Saga